


looking from the outside in

by dimbleby



Category: The Lunchbox
Genre: F/M, Happy Ending, Post-Movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:47:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23991025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dimbleby/pseuds/dimbleby
Summary: A possible look at Sajaan and Ila's future.
Relationships: Saajan Fernandes/Ila
Kudos: 7





	looking from the outside in

**Author's Note:**

> R.I.P. Irrfan Khan.

Saajan stands on the patio, bringing two fingers up to his mouth. Blowing out a quick stream of air. Bringing his fingers down. Very aware of all the ways he looks foolish, very aware that if this were a real cigarette the blessed nicotine would be hitting his brain just about now. 

The family across the way is lighting candles and sitting down to eat. They always eat together, although the mother never returns until after she has served someone’s else’s nightly dinner. He almost falls into his old habit of pain, watching them eat. Looking from the outside in, for how many years? 

He hears the faint echo of a laugh -- coming from inside his own house. And this is why he can bear it: Ila, sitting in front of a screen in their living room. Just like the story he had told her of his first wife. There were many stories Ila knew about him that no one else knew. It was different to speak in person at first. He was awkward, and found it difficult to look her in the eyes. In her beautiful eyes. However, she stayed. They talked. She stayed … 

He catches the reflection of her profile on the screen. She is smiling, unguarded. He puts two fingers in the cigarette bowl, extinguishing the air. There is no reason, any longer, for him to be outside tonight.


End file.
